Talk:Stryfe (N-Strike Elite)
Leaked photos Looks like there was a leak for a new Firefly Tech clip along with a possible N-Strike Elite re-release of the Rayven... along with it on the back is a picture of the Stryfe. Looks like it's essentially a Barricade that uses the clip system. I guess Nerf finally took the hint from the community to make a clip-fed Barricade? As for the leaked info, I don't suppose I was allowed to rename the article to match its official spelling, was I? Jet Talk • ] 20:45, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I really actually don't care any more, as long as you don't get Hasbro coming after you then post what ever you wish. I am still relenting on posted the rumors on my wiki though. note:if you don't want Hasbro coming after you like they did with pocket, then i suggest that you not. Your rename has creted a broken link in the news template by the way. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 20:49, October 8, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for finally letting us add in this information. I also don't think Hasbro would come after us for sharing already known information, it just seems rather unlikely. It's not like we discovered this information. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 21:06, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :: So should I put the image in and add information about the blaster? Jet Talk • ] 21:14, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Any information about elite guns should only be added if a reliable source leaked it first, such as SGNerf and Nerf Mods and Reviews, or if Hasbro released the information. The name change is ok, but adding a picture may draw attention. wait a few days and see if Hasbro notices the name change. If they do, change it back ASAP. If they don't, add the photo. Anybody have anything on the ruff cut or the elite rayven yet? JDB3326 (talk) 21:57, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Gage did you read my recent blog post located here: http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nerfmaster8/Moving_on? forgot to mention, the new info is leaked and some of it has been pulled from online sources. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 21:18, October 8, 2012 (UTC) : This is why I am asking about the addition of info and the name change. Is the name change considered "leaked info"? Jet Talk • ] 21:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC) pretty sure it is as it wasn't Hasbro who announced the info...urban taggers found the leak and posted it on their blog. later Hasbro removed the evidence from the source linked to the blog post. at this point i don't even care what you add in-leak or not. for more info, read my blog post. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 21:31, October 8, 2012 (UTC) and looking at gage's response i see that he is happy that i finally relented, he thinks that his side won when in reality i am simply leaving to create an official wiki for dart blasters. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 21:34, October 8, 2012 (UTC) : I'm not just asking you. I'm asking the collective of the site; anyone can put their input in on whether or not I add this info. If you could stop being so negative about this site, Gage, and everything else, we could actually get somewhere with this stance on leaked information. Saying "I don't give a crap" really isn't going to help us. Jet Talk • ] 21:39, October 8, 2012 (UTC) you asked a question that was directed towards me. i already said that i relented to argueand that i don't care anymore. getting something done when the side that wants to add all the leaks has a staff position is no where to have a moderated argument or discussion. i am not being negative about the site. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 21:43, October 8, 2012 (UTC) : If it was directed towards you, I would have mentioned your handle. : You're missing the point. I am currently asking people if I should add this information or not. I am asking for opinions on what to do. If I really was just for adding leaks, I would have just gone and done it with no regard for anybody's opinion on the matter. Leak information is obviously a big deal here and I'm trying to handle it the best I can. Jet Talk • ] 21:46, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :I feel as though it's alright to add something leaked from Taobao. It's just as much proven as the Elite Firestrike or Elite Pinpoint sight. 21:50, October 8, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, I did see your blog post, and tried to comment on it several times, yet it would not allow me. If you don't care about what we have here and are moving on, why bother with sticking around? If all you have left here is a bad attitude towards myself, the community and pretty much every new blaster, then what's the point of staying when you've clearly let us know that you intend to make a better wiki? : The new information is most likely not leaked just because it was found online. Is it just me, or is anything that wasn't announced by Hasbro being labeled as a leak now? I don't think the community or Hasbro will be angry if we add a photo of the blaster to the page, or change the title, or add a little more information regarding the blaster. : And yeah, you do have a bit of a negative attitude (ie:"i don't give a crap anymore of what you guys post here. I already said that i am creating an official wiki.") [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 22:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Leaked info about the Nerf Elite Ruff Cut I know that the ruff cut is definately a new barrel break because of the fact that it is "only the third blaster ever that’s capable of shooting two darts at the same time". The barrel break had a reverse plunger(I think!), and so do the rest of these guns. Mabye a barrel break with a direct plunger and 75 ft range. JDB3326 (talk) 21:57, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Poll I have created a poll since Jet is unwilling to or doesn't know how to end this dispute. I tried to come up with legit reason for both sides. If people want to add other opinions to why they voted, you are free to below the poll. oh and i last thing, please vote only once. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 02:47, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Should leaked or rumored information be added to articles regardless of what the right thing to do is or if Hasbro threatens legal action? Yes, everything should be added regardless of the consequences. No, its going to get Hasbro's attention and Hasbro may pursue legal action Neutral, staying out of this matter : You realize it will never get Hasbro's attention? They do not care whether or not a community based on their product talks about upcoming information. There will be no consequences at all from putting info in before its announced. The reason Pocket was targeted was because he was the one spreading the information onto the internet for hundreds of people to see. He got the entire Vortex line months before their release date, he got a Whiteout Maverick half a year before it was released. We aren't spreading anything new, we're just adding information that has been gathered. Hasbro will never come after us, so I think your poll needs some re-wording. I honestly don't think the people in this community are too worried about being chased either. Maybe something like this? Should we allow unconfirmed information to be used on articles? Yes, we should allow unconfirmed information No, we should not allow unconfirmed information Neutral, doesn't matter to me : This poll removes the obvious biases of the above poll. If anything, I think this would be a much better, straight-forward poll to use. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 11:11, October 9, 2012 (UTC) and we are back to the same exact argument as before the consensus from the forum. my poll actually targetted legit reasons as opposed to simple yes or no response. rather than getting a yes or no response, it is better to get actual reasons that support each side. Pocket was spreading news for hundreds to see, well aren't we doing the same? we may not be as popular but there are still people in the community who still see it as its being spread around all the community blogs. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 15:00, October 9, 2012 (UTC) : There is no need for any more polls on this matter. We've already settled this argument once I thought. I wasn't trying to bring up any more arguments with this. Jet Talk • ] 15:51, October 9, 2012 (UTC) sorry if it seems like i am acusing you but the truth is, you kind of resparked it by asking rather than following the previous consensus. You started asking and then the entire thing blew up. i really don't know what else we can do. we had a vote last time and it got ugly. Gage is still trying to push towards everything. turn of events, kind of accurate *before gage, we agreed on "no leaks or rumors" *after gage came, "let's change the policy, gage don't agree" *small thing erupted into argument, consensus *continued fighting *i continued my wiki due to constant fight between gage and me. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 17:10, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't mean to cause any of this to happen. I was just seeing if some of the info (ie: the name) was okay to add to the article. Jet Talk • ] 21:46, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :sory for escalating it, but next time try to follow the consensus. I just don't feel like its a good idea to post this stuff as hasbro is probably keeping a watchful eye over pocket, i feel as though if it got leaked; i would have notified the leaker. the ones on the the website seemed legit but were later taken down by hasbro-you have do a manual search, no longer listed under hasbro. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 22:46, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Rules on leaked info If information was leaked or hinted at by nerf, hasbro, or nerfnation, or is from a RELIABLE source, post it but use common sense. Don't post too much about prototypes or concepts unless a production model is released somewhere in the world or nerf releases it. : This is a great plan! If we can at least see the blaster or the box, I think we should at least make it a page. With this week's crazy finds of the NSE Rayven, Glow Darts/clip, Incinerator, Ruff Cut and Stryfe, as well as the Vortex Diatron, we've got a slew of new products. I don't want this to end up like the Strongarm, so we've got to make a plan. : I support this because I don't see any reason not to add pages for these blasters. They've been discovered now, so I think we should start to add them (with the exceptions of the Diatron and Incinierator, I'd like at least a picture of the blaster before we add it). I think we'd all be able to live with this set of rules, there should be very little complaints. : Let's end this now, all this fighting is what's holding us back. We haven't gotten anything done here recently because of this arguing, and it needs to stop. NM8, you should probably stop pointing the blame at me and work with the community. The persistent arguing is something no one enjoys, and it gets us no where. I don't see anything wrong with the set of rules above and I'd be happy to implement them. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 20:27, October 9, 2012 (UTC) : Gage, I think you're right. I'm not trying to argue and if I sound like it I'm sorry. I think NM8 needs to either stop telling everyone about his blog and actually work on just the blog or quit complaining and pick up some more slack around here. I have to go. I'll be back on in about 20 mins. JDB3326 20:56, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::We do have speculation and rumor templates here to avoid too much of a situation. If people add information that is such, make sure the template goes with it. Jet Talk • ] 21:46, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I think that, if these are implemented, we could just patrol the pages to check for added speculation. I can understand saying the Stryfe could be a Light It Up blaster, but there's no way to know for sure for now. I think it might be, considering the Rayven also had an unnecessarily-placed "y" in the title. That kind of thing could be watched out for, and removed if necessary. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 22:18, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :::This argument resparked because jet asked a question rather than following the last consensus. as such, with what the wiki contributor said "If information was leaked or hinted at by nerf, hasbro, or nerfnation, or is from a RELIABLE source, post it but use common sense." the key word is reliable, would that be based off urban taggers (rumor filled blog) or the official sources? because currently it seems as if you guys want to go off information from urban taggers. :::"NM8, you should probably stop pointing the blame at me and work with the community:, after jet asked the question; you exploded it rather than remind her of the consensus. :::JDB, please go and read the previous consensus on the forum. earlier i was pointing the admins to the blog post on my user profile as i created a new official wiki on dart blasters, not a blog on blogger. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 22:46, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::You like to say you won, but you never actually won. All you did was claim you won because every time someone had something to say on the opposite side, you gave them an angry message on their talk page. That, and the fact that your side had less votes on the page when the deadline was hit. After the two or three times you asked me to shut down the consensus, you began saying that 3/4 votes on the opposite side "didn't count" for whatever reason. What ended up happening? The page got moved, where it remained untouched and forgotten about for almost a month. This is entirely besides the point, but maybe you should look at it yourself before telling others to do so. :::::::Can you take a look at the actual proposal and give us your opinion? You haven't done so yet, and I'd like you to give us an honest response. Also: can you tell me one time where Urban Taggers was wrong? I find them quite reliable myself. When it comes to blogs, NMR, UT, SGN and Tactical Tag are the ones I find myself on the most.::::[[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 23:00, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :::#"angry message"? i asked them to clarify or to provide reasoning to backup their vote so that it actually mattered rather than a random editor who popped out of no where. :::#on the topic of this proposal, i have mentioned that is good except for this "If information was leaked or hinted at by nerf, hasbro, or nerfnation, or is from a RELIABLE source"; now the question is what is reliable. :::##i never said that urban taggers was wrong, i just consider most of that information to be rumors (more like leaks) as its never hasbro that leaks the info and even when they do, they catch their mistake and remove it. :::###if you try to locate the vortex diatron or elite incinerator on the link that pocket provided, its no longer there as hasbro already removed it. :::###even with a picture that wasn't meant for the public, it still shouldn't be used as a reference point. :::###if you would rather base this wiki off leaks and rumors then you may need to ask jet on that. :::#those community blogs simply find pocket's posts and then spreads the message around. i don't see them adding much extra info or insight to what pocket originally posted. :::##though i have to ask, is there a shield for the nitron? not everything on the elite blasters was accurate, not all of it was released this year--can't say if it will be. 'rant' It seems as if the modding community shows little respect towards hasbro. :::#first off, they mod and create new things, thus forcing hasbro's hand into creating a safer version. :::#other times they beg and perster to get the custom product-notice how we didn't get the stockade but are getting a clip fed barricade? :::#they also complain about the ranges and rates of fire but when hasbro increases those; they are still overly critical "saying that its still poor". Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:16, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :::: ::::Hey NM8, Guess what? ::::Before NM8-Life was simple and rules were rules. We had a policy ::::After NM8-Mr. (censored) doesn't agree with this policy. He says scrap it and listen to him. ::::After listening to NM8-This wiki was full of rumors and we got busted on the strongarm because we listened to NM8. I may have only been a member for 3 days, but I have used this site for a while. A long while. ::::JDB3326 (talk) 23:07, October 9, 2012 (UTC) 23:06, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Is anyone else in favor of ignoring NM8 and kicking him off the list of admins?JDB3326 (talk) 23:12, October 9, 2012 (UTC) "clip will be powered by firefly tech"? Hm? Uhm, it says "the clip will be powered by firefly tech" I don't think anyone said that? The box also showed the Retaliator, which clearly doesn't come with one. It sounds like it's meant to be a small pistol like blaster, with maybe a six dart mag. I doubt it would come with the Firefly clip? Unless someone saw something I didn't, that is. Joltthecoat (talk) 20:48, October 9, 2012 (UTC) : You're right, I was a bit puzzled by the addition of the Retaliator on there. Definitely glad to see some new blasters, but I'm not sure at the moment whether or not it will come with a Firefly clip. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 21:09, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :I think someone added that info because the Stryfe is equipped with the new neon green Firefly Tech clip on the back of the packaging. Considering that the Retaliator is also on the back of the box, it's probably not safe to say that blasters are powered by "Firefly Tech" unless they're specifically released under the Light It Up sub-series. If anything, the new Rayven will come with the new Firefly Tech clip. Can't say the same for the Stryfe. Jet Talk • ] 21:46, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :First off, Jolt, please use caps, correct spelling, and good grammar and punctuation. Second, the lumitron is in light it up and it doesnt have a "y" in it. :JDB3326 (talk) 23:10, October 9, 2012 (UTC)